A Series
by Triden
Summary: AU. A series of five Oneshots from the POV of the five Mercers. Post- movie. Bobby/Jack Slash.
1. Back to You

So this is my first Four Brothers fic, so hopefully it's a good one.

"_**Back to You"**_

Bobby's POV

Bobby walked into the house after Sophia called for dinner, but he didn't go to dinner. Instead, he climbed the stairs, trying to keep his mind turning to _his_ room, only to have his feet take him there anyway. He twisted the loose knob and cracked open the door, trying to keep the hallway light from filtering in.

The figure on the bed was still, too still and Bobby could feel his already furious heartbeat speed up further. He sucked in a sharp breath and embarrassingly enough, choked back a sob of relief when the lanky figured stirred slightly.

"Bobby?" Bobby's tense shoulders sagged when he heard his baby brother's groggy voice. Groggy from all the pain meds and lack of sleep most likely. Last night, after kicking Bobby out and trying to sedate an angry and upset Jack, who kept yanking his IV out and yelling at the doctors to either let Bobby in or him out; the doctors had finally relented and let Jack come home. Having Jack home was a blessing to everyone, but seeing Jack in the condition he was in only made Bobby think about the events that had happened. What had seemed like a lifetime, was in reality only two short weeks.

The ambulance had taken Jack away, carrying with it Jack's little to no chance of living. Bobby hadn't gone to the hospital, he had gone after Victor Swede because he couldn't sit around waiting to hear whether or not Jack had given up on the operating table.

The day after Victor Swede's unfortunate demise, Bobby had staggered into the hospital and told a comatose Jack all about what his brothers had done for him and "informed" his baby brother that no one was allowed to hurt him, except for Bobby himself. That's when Jack cracked open his beautiful eyes and told Bobby that anyone else could hurt him and he wouldn't feel it anyway, but when Bobby did it, it broke him. Bobby could only grab Jack's limp hand and kiss the back of it, willing the tears to stop falling and stop making him look like a pussy.

He told Jack that he was done running, done pushing him away, done hurting him... Jack had only nodded, closed his eyes, and drifted back into a drugged sleep, but Bobby could tell that the younger Mercer was doubtful. And that made Bobby only want to prove it to him.

Six years ago, after Jack had tuned eighteen, he had finally made a move for Bobby. Bobby, who would have never initiated the kiss only because he had been made very keenly aware of Jack's abusive past that Evelyn had taken Jack away from only two years prior, had responded with a passion that had surprised both of them.

They were together about a year when they told Ma. She'd only smiled and told the that she knew way before even they did. A few weeks later, she pulled Bobby aside and told him that Jack had fallen hard and that this couldn't just be a fling to Bobby anymore. She made him consider his priorities and make sure he knew what he was doing and what it was doing to Jack.

Needless to say, Bobby bolted... terrified of the thought of someone loving him... relying on him... expecting things from him... So he ran. He ran from the expectations... from the fear... from Jack.

Sure he called and asked how Jacky was doing, but whenever Evelyn offered, Bobby just couldn't bring himself to hear Jack's hurt, angry, and broken voice. He only came home for Ma's funeral. Before that he couldn't bring himself to burst back into Jack's life. Jack had moved on, had gone to New York and had forgotten about Bobby. So he made sure that Jack knew that there was no way they could go back to the way things were. So, he started calling Jack a 'fairy', calling him gay, and twisting the friendly childhood nicknamed of Cracker Jack into something, not quite so innocent... And then when Bobby offered Jack his jacket... his old, worn leather jacket, as a desperate attempt to tell Jack that he still loved him, silently willing Jack to understand, Bobby knew that he had gone too far.

When Jack had first come to Evelyn at sixteen, he'd been physically and emotionally broken and so scared, he'd make himself sick, Bobby had offered his leather jacket as a peace offering. Jack took it on as his security blanket.

It was a year after Bobby had left and Jack had run to New York, that during one of Bobby's routine calls, Evelyn had off- handedly mentioned that Bobby should come get his jacket. After Bobby's alarmed "Why?!" Evelyn had told him that Jack left and had left the jacket hanging in his closet. Bobby then knew just how much he had hurt Jack. Even when they were younger; even when Jack was pissed at Bobby, which was pretty often, Jack had always slept with that jacket draped over him.

It had made Bobby throw up to know that he'd finally succeeded in hurting Jack so much that he'd left the coat behind. But now that Bobby had him back, by some miracle twist of fate, he was never letting his Jack go... ever.

"Hey, Jacky." Jack grumbled when a spear of light hit his eyes as Bobby opened the door a little wider to slip through before closing it again.

"Come here, Bobby." Jack said, his eyes sliding closed after Bobby knew that Jack saw his nervous hovering. So Bobby did. Mindful of the splint on Jack's leg and the white gauze covering Jack's sinewy torso, Bobby spooned up behind his brother and with a strong arm around Jack's waist, pulled the younger man back flush against his chest.

A quiet sigh from Jack and a whispered, "I love you, Bobby," was all Bobby got before Jack descended back into a now blissful slumber.

Bobby blinked back tears of pure relief and happiness, knowing his brother was safe here in his arms. He kissed Jack's soft hair, taking a deep inhale of a scent that was purely Jack, and whispered an, "I love you too, Cracker Jack."

Bobby closed his eyes, eager for the first nightmare less sleep in five years, while sharing the same quiet, content smile as the man in his arms. He'd protect Jack until he died, something Bobby was going to make sure didn't happen any time soon. Bobby was relieved to see that Jack didn't seem to mind.

* * *

Hi, so I hope you liked it. There will be four more chapters. Review, tell me what you think!


	2. See You Through

"_**See You Through"**_

Jack's POV

'Someone opened the blinds.' was Jack's first thought when he came back to his conscious mind. The second thought was toward the warmth, both internally and externally, that he hadn't felt since... Jack forced his heavy eyelids and twisted in the strong arms that held him. But the sudden movement caused a whole lot of pain Jack had forgotten about up 'til now.

So while he couldn't stop the cry of pain, he did cut it off, but it was too late. Bobby stirred, the arms around him tightened, and the brown eyes snapped open to study Jack worriedly.

"Jack?" The voice was deep and a bit scratchy, but it could still distract him from any and all pain he felt, Jack noticed.

"What's wrong? Where do you hurt?" Jack shook his head and burrowed deeper into the arms, his head dipping to rest on the warm, broad chest.

"Jacky, you need to tell me where you hurt." Jack only shook his head again and shifted when the rumble in Bobby's chest vibrated on his ear.

"'s better now... you're warm" Jack could feel Bobby shake his head and then felt Bobby card his fingers through his hair.

"Go back to sleep, Cracker Jack." Jack only smiled, burrowed deeper into the chest below him, and followed Bobby's command.

* * *

When he woke again, he woke to the entire room swathed in a bright, warm sun, but no Bobby. Jack shifted, felt the pain again, but ignored it in favor of twisting to look at the clock. It was almost noon, but what Jack saw next to the alarm clock was a tall glass of water and his pain pills. It made him smile, picturing Bobby acting as a nurse- maid. Popping the pain pills and deciding that he might as well get up, Jack reached for his crutches, but decided after a few seconds that they were more of a painful hindrance on shoulder than they were helpful. Instead, he stood up tenderly, testing the weight on his bad leg.

Leaning carefully on his bad leg, Jack moved to take a heavy step forward with his left foot only to find it caught in the sheets, forcing him to bare his weight down on his injured leg. Fiery pain irrupted through his thigh and shin as his leg just buckled beneath him.

He was sure his cry of pain echoed through the entire house and down the street, but he was too busy gritting his teeth against the fresh wave of agony burning through him than to worry about the noise or the tears streaming down his face. Distantly, he head an alarmed shout and heavy footsteps falling on the stairs, before warm callused hands were cupping the back of his neck, pulling him closer until his teary face was pressed hotly into the junction of a neck and thick shoulder.

Jack gasped for breath through the waves of pain and his nostrils filled with Bobby's heady scent. The pain gradually and achingly disappeared and still Bobby stayed, even when Jack was drooping, exhausted into his arms.

"It's alright, Cracker Jack, I've got you and I'm not goin' anywhere."

And you know what? Jack believed him.

* * *

Here's number two, three's on the way! Hope you like it! Let me know!


	3. Between You and I

"_**Between You and I"**_

Angel's POV

"They're hot together." Angel tried not to spit is beer back out and only just succeeded. Sophie's off-handed comment was random at best. They were alone in the kitchen; Jeremiah was at home with his girls, and Bobby and Jack were sleeping if the unusual silence coming from upstairs was any indication.

Jack had gotten the blessing from the doctor for more strenuous activities and god knows that he and Bobby had taken it to heart and had gone straight to Jack's room and proceeded to lock themselves inside. They'd been up there since morning and after the first loud crash and groan, Jeremiah had booked it out of the house. Those moans, groans, cries, and bangs were all accompanied by the thumping of the headboard of Jack's bed against the wall. This was the first moment of silence that he and Sophie had heard all day. And judging by the heated, smoldering looks Sophie kept sending him, this moment of silence was likely to be the last.

Sophie had gone upstairs to "check up on the boys" to "make sure everything was alright," and since then the looks had started getting bolder and lustier. Angel had to hold himself back every time she had shot him one because lord only knows they didn't need another couple screwing like rabbits in the Mercer household. Angel was surprised that the cops hadn't been called because of all the racket.

As Angel lay, exhausted on the bed, the fiery Latino woman asleep on his chest, he couldn't help but think that if the sex was this good every time Sophie saw Bobby and Jack in an intimate and compromising position than he would happily give his blessing to his two brothers.

Miserable separate, and so happy together, Angel found that he preferred the two together. Plus, Bobby actually listened to someone now... Jack. And no one else could make Jack light up like a Christmas tree like Bobby could and all the older Mercer had to do was show Jack an ounce of affection. Sometimes Angel envied Bobby; Jack was easy to please. A small smile or a kiss on the forehead from Bobby and Jack would just _glow_ the rest of the day. Where as Sophie demanded Angel's full attention whenever they were in the same room.

"Angel?" Angel looked down at Sophie's relaxed form and closed eyes and just 'hmmed' his response.

"You're up, go get me something to drink." A corner of Angel's mouth turned up into a soft smile. It was one of Sophie's quirks. She needed a coke or an iced tea after sex. He would always get it for her she knew because he was always awake watching her sleep peacefully.

Gently untangling himself from the lax woman, Angel walked out of his room and down the hallway quietly, and snagged a coke from the fridge. On the way back, he noticed Jack's door cracked open. With curiosity temporarily dousing his fear of Bobby's wrath if Angel were to wake either him or Jack, had Angel tiptoeing to the door and nudging it open a little further. Extremely thankful that Jack had the door without the squeaky hinges, Angel peered in and immediately his dark eyes landed on the two intertwined forms on the bed.

Jack was asleep on his side, breathing overly loud; not quite snoring; with Bobby pressed flush against him, his chest to Jack's back. The sheets covered them from the waist down, but Angel could tell that there wasn't an inch of space between them. Bobby had an arm folded beneath his head, gaining a little height on Jack so that the older Mercer could tuck Jack's head beneath his chin. The other arm was flung protectively in a diagonal across Jack's chest with his elbow resting on Jack's hip and his fingertips lightly touching Jack's collarbone and neck.

Even unconsciously, Jack had to reassure himself, and Bobby it seemed, that he was there. He had thrown an arm around his own waist to grip the elbow resting on his hip, while the other was laid alongside the one Bobby was flung across his chest. Even his chin was ducked down to lean into the fingertips splayed across his collarbone.

Warmth and sadness filled Angel at the sight. When he looked back, he saw Bobby's glittering eyes calmly staring back at him. Angel nodded once in acceptance and blessing and closed the door behind him.

As he crawled back in bed with Sophie, who immediately curled back into his side, Angel couldn't help but think that if maybe if he just got a picture of the two, Sophie would get as turned on as she had been tonight because even though he loved his brothers and was happy for them, he'd still like an ounce of quiet during the day... or you know, whenever Sophie wasn't jumping him.

* * *

Hope you liked! The other two chapters will be added within the next three days. Review, tell me what you think!


	4. Just For You

"_**Just for You"**_

Jeremiah's POV

It was the day before Christmas Eve and Jeremiah could only roll his eyes in exasperation at Bobby's cussing. Yeah, he could understand it. After all, Jerry had forgotten a gift for his wife up until tonight too. He'd only been reminded when Bobby had asked him to take him to the store because he had forgotten to get Jack something. But what Jerry got when he read between the long strings of swear words was that Jack hadn't actually told Bobby what he had wanted. He had only told Bobby that being alive and in his arms was enough.

While Jerry could appreciate Jack's sentimental side, he could also sympathize with Bobby because his wife had said the same thing.

'Just knowing you're alive, safe, and at home is enough for me.'

Yeah, that's nice of them, Jerry thought, but when you showed up giftless they still looked disappointed.

"Shit! Fuck! Shit!" Bobby cursed again. Jerry just smiled and wished the elderly couple a few feet from them a Merry Christmas before shoving Bobby down the candy isle and away from people with innocent ears.

"Bobby! Stop. You'll find something, this place is huge." Bobby sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Yeah, it's just gotta be perfect, ya know." Jerry nodded, knowing exactly what Bobby meant. It only served as a further reminder that he still hadn't found that perfect something for his wife.

"Come on, Bobby. Let's go find Angel and Jack, we can look for something on the way to the jewelry store." But Bobby wasn't paying attention. He was staring at a stuffed dog holding a canister of chocolates in its paws. Jerry raised an eyebrow when Bobby reached a tentative hand out to finger one tail end of the red velvet ribbon tied around the stuffed animal's neck.

"Bobby?" Jerry's brother just frowned and picked up the stuffed animal, looking at it as though it held all the answers.

"Bobby..." Jeremiah stepped closer. Bobby's eyes snapped to him and then he seemed to jerk himself out of his daze. The stuffed animal in his hands was tossed carelessly over one shoulder and back onto the shelf.

"I know what to get Jack." Jerry raised the other eyebrow at the stuffed animal, wondering what Bobby was referring to, but followed his brother out of the store nonetheless.

The two of them walked into the jewelry store next to the super market they were just in. They easily spotted and strode over to Angel and Jack, who were peering down into one of the lit up glass counters. Bobby wound an arm around Jack's waist while Jerry rolled his eyes at the two and stopped next to Angel.

"Have any luck?" Angel just murmured something too low for anyone to hear and shoved the small velvet box into his pocket.

"Aww, whittle Angel's nervous." Angel shot Bobby a glare the same time as Jack elbowed him in the ribs. Bobby just grinned and tightened his hold on Jack, obviously much less nervous about finding something for the younger man. Jack just smiled encouragingly at Angel.

"I think it's sweet, Angel. She's going to love it." Angel mumbled again and nodded, though it was more to himself than anyone else. Jack's face all of a sudden lit up when he looked Jerry's way. He slipped out of Bobby's arms, nudging Jerry hard as he passed him, before he stopped at one of the glass cases further down the row.

"This is what you're looking for, Jerry." Curious, Jerry stepped over and peered down at the piece of jewelry Jack was pointing at. It was the most stunning pair of sapphire, his wife's favorite stone, blue earrings. They were long and ovular with the deep blue stones circled by sparkling diamonds. They _were_ perfect.

"Christ, Cracker Jack, she'll love 'em." Jerry wrapped an affectionate arm around Jack's neck and gave him an excited hug.

"Jacky as skillz. Who knew it'd be for picking out the perfect piece of jewelry? Jacky has a gift." Angel teased, looking a little less nervous about the ring burning a hole in his pocket. Bobby was smirking, looking like he was both proud and wanted nothing more than to drag Jack home and upstairs. Jerry shook his head and reached up to smack the man across the back of his head. Bobby's indignant yelp was ignored as Angel piped in.

"Not tonight, Bobby. Give it a rest and leave Jack alone for the night. Hell, give _me _a rest. You _know_ Sophie gets hornier' n' hell with you two getting' it on, I just wanna sleep tonight!"

"What? Whittle Angel can't take a bit of sex?" Jack piped up from beside Jerry. He chuckled when Bobby threw him a wink as Angel just sputtered.

"You two are like goddamn rabbits, man! I'd have to a machine to keep up with Sophie after she catches you two!" Jeremiah just shook his head. He had always loved his family, but it was now that he realized just how special to him they were.

His business was finally coming together, his family was all happy and healthy, and with the substitute of Jack's cooking instead of Ma's, this Christmas promised to be the best Christmas in years. Jeremiah knew that no one was really worried about Ma's physical absence because everyone could already feel her hovering close by; watching over them. She won't be sitting _this_ Christmas out.

* * *

AN: This is somewhat of a preview for the next segment.

"Sorry Jacky, I know you're a cat person, but if I was gonna be living with it, I was gonna pick it out and I don't like cats."

Ten cookies to who can guess what Bobby's getting Jack for Christmas.

One Hundred cookies to who can guess who's POV will narrate the next chapter... bet you can't guess.

Read and Review, tell me what they think, they make my day!


	5. Watching Over You

"_**Watching Over You"**_

Evelyn's POV

She hadn't been gone long, her death had come right before Christmas. She'd been picking out a turkey to stick in the freezer until the boys could come home. She'd get three of her boys; her reliable, caring Jeremiah, her sweet Angel, and most probably her innocent Jack. Bobby would call and talk to her because he called at every holiday and usually made it home for her birthdays, the day that Jack didn't.

He would call, ask about Jerry, then Angel, and then eventually the conversation would round to Jack and Evelyn would slip into her room to talk quietly. Though, it's not like Jack didn't know. She'd once reported to Bobby that it looked at though Jack hadn't been eating well, that he'd lost weight while he was in New York. Bobby had told her to sneak more food onto his plate and to put a it of caramel into her brownies. Jack had been suspicious all night, but he didn't confront her until later when they were washing dishes together at the sink.

"You talked to Bobby, didn't you." Evelyn knew that it wasn't really a question, but she also knew that he wasn't accusing her of anything, he just wanted confirmation. She was always saddened when he'd lock himself back in his room later because her elder son was being high- handed and stubborn.

But that was all in the past; all of her boys were finally back together and happy.

Jerry had found a beautiful gift for his perfect wife and had gotten the toys that his little girls had hoped and prayed for. He was getting his business running and earning a name for himself in Detroit.

Angel was in love with the Latino girl that had lived down the street since they were teenagers. He'd been smitten with her since Evelyn had adopted him and now he was finally doing something about it. Angel was nervous, Evelyn could tell. After all, it wasn't everyday that you were going to propose to the woman you loved.

Bobby was sticking around for awhile because it looked like he had finally found a reason to love again. To finally have an excuse to live on the straight... or on the straighter anyway.

And Jacky...

Evelyn smiled when she saw her youngest sit on the couch and then get pulled into Bobby's arms. The proud mother warmed when she saw the blissfully happy look on her Jacky's face when Bobby pulled him closer still and laid a tender kiss on his forehead. As Jack cuddled into Bobby's side, the little black and white mongrel puppy with a red velvet ribbon around it's neck snuggled into Jack's side, happy and warm. Jack only smiled down at it and pulled the adopted pup closer.

...her Jacky was doing fine. It was time for him to finally _live_.

Evelyn beamed down on her boys. They were all finally happy and settled. Evelyn knew that she'd eventually see them all again, but in the mean time she'd be happy to keep an eye out for them as they started fresh.

Shaking her head in exasperation, Evelyn watched fondly as Bobby threw a pillow at Angel and Sophie and then tried to cower behind Jack when Angel retaliated. Sophie just squealed and yelled at Bobby to leave her fiancée alone in a mixture of English and Spanish. Jeremiah just rolled his eyes heavenward and seemed to smile up at Evelyn for a moment. Well... sort of fresh.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed my miniature series, review and tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
